Lion
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: The Sky, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud, Thunder, and Sun. Ten generations have passed, yet they still gather around the sky. If Sawada Tsunayoshi was a little less cowardly and more or less aimless, he is not the same Sawada Tsunayoshi, yet parallel, he is still the sky. Alternate Universe, and changes in characterizations. Rated T for graphic violence and sexual themes.
1. of Vongola

**Lion**

 _ **I do not own Reborn! (Except Hard-copies and Blu-Rays), but I wrote this fanfiction myself.**_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only fifteen when he found about his family's past. A man known for his weak-willed and half-assed ability was then and there crowned as an official head of the 10th Vongola Famiglia.

This however, confused the man in question.

All his life was filled with regret and suffering. More or less, it could be said that Sawada Tsunayoshi dislike living. Still, he continued to live and doubting himself no more. In reality, he only needs a purpose in life, and being someone with a purpose now makes him happier as a human being.

Being the head of the Vongola was just the start. He knows that being only him and Reborn was unwise. Even if Reborn is _the best_ of all assassins, Reborn is only one person. He can't always be there forever for Tsuna, and having only Reborn for company is a little sad.

Waiting for a chance meeting, one "affectionally" called No Good Tsuna by everyone began to train his dying will. Incorporating the art of controlling "The Flames". In a week he succeeds on staying tranced for two hours straight.

Yet it is still not enough.

Something is missing.

One day he was confronted by a young man his age. He just transfered, and he got the mean looks down pat. Where the males are afraid of him, the females gleefully fan over him, except for one or two who seeks different interests.

One such female is Sasagawa Kyoko. A blonde and a girl which Tsuna admired. The reason was incredibly sad: She is the first girl he ever talked with. It was almost a year before and they're stil in primary school. It could be said that Tsuna had a crush on her, but he can't ascertain his feelings. Thinking it was just a twisted-sort of admiration coupled with adoration. Like how someone prayed onto an idol.

At lunch-time, the transfer student called Tsuna to the back of the old-school building.

The atmosphere was dreary, but the transfer student was fired up. Determined.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato." He said before litting up a cigar. "I don't approve of you as the 10th head of the Vongola. That's why, I will annihilate you."

Tsuna was somewhat happy.

No, it was excitement. Happiness makes someone warm, while excitements stimulates those warm feelings, turning it into adrenaline.

Being challenged by someone he do not know excites him. It was not the thrill of facing a foreign and mysterious enemy. It was the fact that he now has a purpose.

Beat this aggresor!

When Gokudera tossed ten bombs, Tsuna defused eleven.

"Defuse!" He said as he trapped the dynamite's fuse with his hand.

Finished with one, he continued with the other.

Being pushed into the limit of his weak physique, his only tactic is to charge straight on.

Gokudera himself was pushed into a corner. Tossing dynamites in itself is a dangerous way to fight. Regardless of how it is done, after one is done tossing, a small opening will surface itself on the user's front.

Passing through the rain of dynamites, Tsuna defused those he could see while ignoring those which have already exploded. Closing in on Gokudera, he strikes a clean hit on Gokudera's stomach.

Gokudera perseveres.

Numb and mumbling, he lits up triple the amount of dynamites without thinking, but he cannot launch them, and scatters them all over him.

He was digging his own grave without knowing.

Realizing too late, he tried to escape, but he couldn't make it far from the explotion.

If it wasn't for Tsuna's immediate action, Gokudera would be toasted octopus. In a flash, Tsuna moved around him, defusing dynamites left and right without thinking. Even if it was an act of ridiculous heights (Not to mention he was in his boxer), Gokudera admires it, that sorts of thing.

Thus, a member is added into the 10th Vongola Party.

* * *

Gokudera is restless.

So is Tsuna.

Now that there is a friend his age that he could get along with, he was glad. Yet m eeting with him face to face after having a rough start is sort of awkward, to say the least.

It was only the two of them in the pizzeria Gokudera recommended. They've already ordered, but it surprisingly took a long-time to serve. So in the mean-time, there was only silence. Looking to the side, Gokudera awkwardly made a face. Honest to god, Gokudera have never made those kinds of faces before.

"So, 10th. I guess I'll be supporting you from now."

The head of Vongola nodded. "I'll be in your care then."

Convenient or not, their dinner is served. Finished with eating, Tsuna was surprised that for being the boss of the Mafia, he can eat there for free whenever he wants to, but it doesn't seem fair to him, so he pays them in full.

Gokudera grinned as his new-found leader's action keeps on impressing him. Walking after him, he felt a sense of proud swirling inside him.

* * *

It was P.E and they are having baseball.

Gokudera was away to stock-up on dynamites, so Tsuna was alone in a sea of hatred.

No-good Tsuna was his name, and being harassed by them was the game. Everyone in his class participates in it. Tsuna doesn't mind that because it is true, but being a better man now, he can feel proud for himself.

Yet a classmate of his didn't mock him, but he approached him with a big grin.

"Yo, Tsuna." He said calmly. "Don't mind them, I'll keep those guys from scoring. So just do your best."

Tsuna knows him.

The ace of P.E in his class. He is Yamamoto Takeshi. He is cheerful, always-happy, and very skilled in baseball. Tsuna doesn't really pay any attention to him, but he at least try to know how his friend looked like after he became the 10th of Vongola.

Reborn said that if he wants to be a great leader, he has to know the face of his friends (subordinate) and memorize them even to the smallest details.

Still, Tsuna nods. Understanding that Yamamoto is standing up for him, he smiled at him.

"That's a great smile," Said Yamato. "Alright guys! Let's do our best! Team A, ho!"

"Ho!"

Still, Team A lost the game by a margin of one.

Tsuna scored a hit once and earned a score, while Yamamoto ruled the game by taking a home-run from the other team, but the other team was too far in the lead. The total score was a "6 – 5" with the winner being Team B.

"Tsuna, you caused our loss."

"Yeah, go clean the field!"

Said a group of Tsuna's classmates as they walked away from him, laughing. Even though it wasn't fair, Tsuna doesn't mind. He was used to this kind of treatment, and it was better this way.

Sweeping the field, he noticed someone sweeping alongside him.

"Yamamoto."

"Yo, Tsuna. Help has arrived!"

Yamamoto replied with a big grin, and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh.

There was no talking after that, but Yamamoto did hum something obscure. It was not until Yamamoto asked Tsuna on how to improve one-self.

Yamamoto was missing something in Baseball, and seeing that Tsuna has become someone capable, he didn't hesitate to ask him.

"Tell me Tsuna, how can I shake off this feeling of helplesness."

"...I think putting effort into something will give you some clue."

Tsuna reluctantly said that.

He wasn't sure of how to answer Yamamoto's question. It's just that, he knows that Yamamoto is seeking some help. He knows for sure that effort was not the key, but it was a purpose that he is missing right now.

"Are you not satisfied with your life, Yamamoto?"

"Kinda, yeah." Yamamoto stopped. "My whole life is playing baseball. I'm the best in school and many from other schools envy me. Yet, there is something I lacked. Something missing from me that I don't know how to describe. Do you know what it is, Tsuna?"

"Your purpose in life, maybe?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Yamamoto points at Tsuna. "I knew you were reliable, Tsuna."

"I'm not though."

"Don't try to be humble!" Yamamoto roped his arm around Tsuna. "You're surprisingly reliable, you know that, Tsuna?"

"Thanks." Tsuna smiled. "I appreciate that."

"Now, let's finish our share of workload and head for the next class!" Yamamoto cheered. "The last one to clean-up is a rotten egg!"

"Yeah!"

By the end of the period, nobody was a rotten egg, they finished at the same time.

* * *

The next day, Yamamoto was not in-class for the whole morning period.

What's even stranger is that there are no morning classes, all of them turned into self-studies.

It was an afternoon class, and the bell have rang. What's weird is that there are many empty seats in the classroom. Tsuna looked everywhere and only a handful of guys and girls are sitting there. Their expression tells the world that theyre bored out of their wits. It was not until the sudden appearance of a classmate as he yelled aloud.

"Guys! Yamamoto is going to commit suicide!"

"What! Why!?"

More or less, it was the voice of his classmates.

"He's on the rooftops! Come on, let's check it out!"

Tsuna was ticked of how he worded that. Come check it out? Do they really consider Yamamoto like a dancing bear on television, or a contestant from a variety show? His life is on stake here, and...

He stopped.

Thinking no more, he got up from his seat and ran up the roof, confronting Yamamoto amidst the crowd of people. He recklessly pushed his classmates and schoolmates, possibly some upperclassmen too.

Finally, he is face to face with him.

"Yo, Tsuna. Nice of you to come check on me."

Yamamoto's right hand was on support. Tsuna immediately knows that it was his fault that he broke his arm. Seeing that more effort doesn't take him anyway and only made him lose more, he decides to quit everything.

How simple-minded and near-sighted, but Tsuna can sympathize with him.

He too was once a coward. He had considered this option many, many times, but he kept on clinging to his thinning thread of life.

Glaring at Yamamoto, he started.

"It's not safe, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he walked closer to him. "Come on, stop endangering yourself."

"I can't, I'm not like you, Tsuna."

"I'm not like you too."

"So you think you're higher than me!" Yamamoto clicked his tongue. "What, have being dependable makes you above me? Above us? Is that it Tsuna!?"

Tsuna bit his lower lip. His hand trembling.

"That's not it at all!" Tsuna said. "I'm selfish. I can't do anything right. I always do things half-assed. Even my whole life until now was a mess. I am no-good Tsuna, but I don't want that nickname anymore, so I started making an effort for myself."

Yamamoto's eyes widen. Clearly baffled by Tsuna's sudden outburst.

"...You know what. I was really glad that someone like you was asking me for advise, but I wasn't even sure of myself at the time. Seeing you trying to kill yourself right now fills me with guilt. I don't want you to think like this, and I was not fit to give you advise. For that, I am sorry, Yamamoto."

Tsuna gasped for air.

That took a lot from him.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto. I can't force you to not jump, but if you're okay with it..."

Tsuna walked closer to Yamamoto, climbing up the steel fence that forms a wall between them. As he reached the top, he extends his arm to him.

"Will you take my hand... as a sort of an apology?"

The whole rooftop was filled with silence, and many were stunned on what Tsuna just said. Many began to tlk about it as they watched the scene played out. Yamamoto himself doesn't know what to do. It was a long pause, silence filled the air until Yamamoto reached for Tsuna's arm and holds it tightly.

"Apology accepted."

Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto smirked. Pulling Yamamoto up, Tsuna felt himself being pulled down. It was the steel fence that was breaking apart. Slowly hunching towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Oh my god they're falling!"

"Somebody help them!"

But it was too late. Tsuna and Yamamoto both fell down after the fence failed to support both of them. This is it for them. The conflict was resolved, but they do not want to end it with a sour and tragic note like this.

Unconsciously, something flickered inside of Tsuna.

A dying will's flame of miniscule size appeared on Tsuna's forehead. He then instinctively used what is called a "Burst Flame" phenomenon to lessen the fall damage, but it still took a toll on Tsuna's leg.

He did land on two feet, but the shock of Yamamoto's own weight affecting him was still painful.

Yamamoto hurriedly jumped out of Tsuna's arms, just in time to catch him as he fell. His classmates looked from above and was in-shocked that the two of them were okay. Some of them scoured while some of them called for ambulance. The point is, both of them were still alive, even with some minor injury to their limbs.

Looking at who saved him, Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're really great, Tsuna."

* * *

Being put into the hospital suddenly was not pleasing to Tsuna.

At least, Yamamoto came for a visit everyday.

As Yamamoto brought another basket of sushi, he grinned cheerfully. Saying another line he had used before over and over again for the whole week.

"Tsuna, sorry for intruding!"

"Tsuna, it's lunch, how about some sushi!?"

"I know it's late, but do you mind some midnight sushi?"

It was both amusing and calming at the same time, even if Tsuna doesn't find it very funny that he used the same gag over and over again. He's just glad that someone other than his mom is keeping him company. The face where his mom met with Yamamoto is a face he will remember for years out of pure embarassment. His mom always says something without thinking, and this time it felt like an arrow just stabbed him dead.

"Y-You're a friend of Tsuna!? Please take care of him! You might be his only friend in years!"

It was more humiliating the first time, but remembering what Yamamoto said after that makes his day in the hospital less depressing.

"I'm glad that he thinks of me as his friend."

Tsuna giggled.

He couldn't help it. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him.

"Oh, so that's how you cracked a smile." Said Yamamoto as he hands a plate with two pieces of tuna on top of a rice. "Here's your order Tsuna. I recommend eating unagi next."

Free sushi is always nice. He needs to remember to visit his shop from time to time. Pays a visit to his father and mother, and pays them in full for how many sushi he owns them. For the time being, eating Sushi with Reborn and Gokudera was a nice breather for him.

Yamamoto's hand also healed shortly, he was really embarassed about that whole event.

"Damnit, why's your sushi so good?" Gokudera lamented, frowning at the thought of this nightmarish delicacy.

Yamamoto smiled.

"We just make the greatest and tastiest sushi. Nothing to be suspicious about."

Reborn nods as he downed another salmon egg roe.

So does Tsuna after he gladly accepted the offer for unagi.

* * *

Finally, Tsuna was discharged from the hospital.

The fresh air.

He longs to go back to his school and hang-out with Yamamoto and Gokudera, but that doesn't mean that he'll neglect his training to become the 10th of Vongola. Reborn said that an unused room is located somewhere in the old-school building, and checking it is Tsuna's mission of the day.

"Morning 10th."

"Yo, Tsuna-san."

"Don't address 10th so casually, seaweed hair."

"Oh why not? I do respect the leader of our group." Yamamoto chuckled. "Don't worry about it too much Gokudera."

"Why you—"

Tsuna stepped in-between them.

"Alright let's not fight. How about you guys join me in hunting a mystery room?"

"Was there ever any?" Yamamoto asked. Clearly he was not familiar with such gossips.

"Reborn said so."

"Well, if Reborn said so, there must be a meaning to it."

"Yup. Let's investigate after school ends." Tsuna walked in-front of them. "We don't want to skip classes now, do we?"

"No sir." Said Yamato, still grinning happily.

"Not a chance, 10th." Gokudera happily agreed.

Noticing Kyoko was the first to stood up from her seat, Tsuna got up as well. He thought about asking Kyoko to go on a fun scavenging hunt, but he was not ready. His heart is still insecure about stuff, and it is probably for the better of everyone if he doesn't act selfishly.

In the end, it was just the usal gang of people. All three of them in-fact.

Tsuna holds the map, and Yamamoto scouts them. Gokudera also scouts, but on an entirely different margin. Using his perception, he knows that a blueprint fraud caused this whole mess. Judging from a large space in-between the supply room and the old teacher's lounge, he is sure that this is where something illegal was built.

The front of the room is a red-painted door with black glass that shades the room inside. Gokudera considers blowing the lock forcefully, but it was open.

Tsuna went in first, happily taking pride as he fulfilled one of Reborn's mission.

Then he met a punch in the face.

It sends Tsuna out of the room and into the hallway, almost knocked out.

Next was Gokudera, and the last one was Yamamoto.

"Hmph. You guys barged in without permission and you're actually this weak? Pathetic."

Tsuna regained his consciousness, and before him is a person known as the demon of Namimori High. The king of all that is Namimori, the high council of terror, the raging ashura of Namimori. The list goes on and on until it was too bothersome to count, and that person himself is standing in-front of him. Looking down at him.

Seeing that his friend is hurt, he cautiously approached him.

"Excuse me, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Hibari doesn't need any pleasantries. It's just a waste of time for him.

"Are you done talking, because I'm going to bite you to death now."

"Then let's talk as we fight!"

Something was wrong with Tsuna today. He was aggresive without any reason or logic. Todya's just really something for Tsuna, and it kinda confuses him. He can't refuse any fight, and he's more outgoing. Almost as if that he's looking away from his past self and became arrogant.

The word he just said supports his belief.

He does not really need to fight Hibari Kyoya.

His friend was knocked unconscious because they did break the rules, and he also deserves to be hit in the face by him. Calming down himself, he shuts the rage and pride inside him, and toned down his voice, sounding humbly for one.

"Excuse me, can we use this room?"

"What for?"

It was unusual for Hibari to answer a question directed to him.

"For me and my friend's secret hideout." Tsuna groggily laughed.

"No."

That can't be more obvious.

"For your indecency and for breaking the rules, I will bite you to death now."

"It seems we can't find an understanding, then let's part for now." Tsuna activates his dying will power and picked up the unconscious Yamamoto and Gokudera onto his shoulders. "You wouldn't hurt a person who can't fight back, right?"

As if ignoring Tsuna's words, Hibari strikes with his tonfa.

Tsuna retaliates by taking the hit head on and headbutts Hibari through his tonfa.

"Why you—"

A gas bomb was shot an entered the hallway through the open window. No suspicion on who shot it, and Tsuna needs to give his thank you to him later. For now, he's just glad that he have a great mentor.

Coughing, Hibari finds no one behind the walls of smoke.

His interest of Tsunayoshi Sawada was piqued, he needs to know more about this man that managed to make him bleed, and guards his attack at the same time.

For now, he entered the room behind him and closed the door. Presumably, Hibari is now taking a nap.

* * *

One time there was Lambo.

Now there is I-Pin.

Both of them a child, and somehow became a member of Tsuna's family. He doesn't mind, and so does his mom. It made the family a little bit brighter than before. Eating breakfast with just Mom was annoying, but with Reborn it was slightly comedic. Now they're eating with both I-Pin and Lambo, and it gets hectic by the second.

Yet Tsuna doesn't mind, and so does his mom. Reborn tolerates with children, but he doesn't really oppose the thoughts of having more potential members for the family.

He knows many people in the world. The leader of the Cavallone Famiglia, a renowned hitman that uses poison food as means of attacking, a famous back alley doctor, a death faker specialists, et cetera.

Even if he can call them with just a phone call, he rather like the notion of having younger generations to lead the young. Why he picked Tsuna is exactly because he fits the first criteria: "Young".

There was also many shebangs of the Ninth's childrens, but people refused to recall those atrocities.

Finishing breakfast, it was time for school. Reborn usually went with Tsuna to supervise him. In-case he starts being foolish and cheeky. Trailing a stone fence, he was greeted by a girl he does not know of.

"Hello, my name is Haru! Haru Miura! What's your name?"

"Reborn."

"Is that foreign? That's so cute!" She excitedly squealed. "May I call you Reborn-san?"

"Suit yourself."

"Reborn, do you know this girl?" Tsuna pointed at the strange and overly cheery girl in-front of him. "Someone you know from the mafia?"

"The mafia!?" Haru jumped from the fence and landed a punch in Tsuna's gut. "What are you teaching this baby!? Babies are precious treasures of the world!"

It hits him by surprise and knocked him down. How could he be so careless? He never once fight against a girl, and he really does not like seeing a girl hurt. It was a sever complex that Reborn knows of and hate.

"Anyway, don't joke around about being in a mafia!"

"But it's true." Reborn answered. "I am his mentor, this guy is the 10th boss of Vongola Famigla."

"You shouldn't lie like that you know." Haru said. "People might misunderstood!"

"But it isn't a lie. How about asking the 10th of Vongola himself?"

"Is this true, whoever your name was?"

Tsuna blinked as he stood up. Dusting his shirt and pants, he proceeds to stood up straight and looked the random girl in the eyes.

"...I don't want to brag but I am the 10th Head of the Vongola Famiglia." He calmly stated. His eyes full of determination and not once did his eyes wander from Haru's. "What Reborn just said was true. All of it. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, but I don't think you should associate with us any further."

"Because I may be in danger for being an acquintance you know? Psh. Get real. Mafias are only in movies and you, sir, are a big fat liar." Haru laughed. "Fine then, if you can prove to me that you're a mafia, I'll believe you."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, and Reborn fired a bullet that grazed his left cheek.

"Can't you find a more gentle way to prove that we're in the mafia?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

Haru was shocked. What she just saw was a bullet being fired. It also seemed that the bullet was real as it grazed the cheek of the man in-front of him. Still, she is in denial that Reborn is in the mafia. Not an angel like Reborn, oh no. He's too precious to be in anything like the mafia.

Drawing the conclusion that it must be the man before her who is corrupting Reborn, he issued a challenge.

"You, give me your name."

Tsuna doesn't like the sound of this, but he can't help but go along with the flow.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"My name is Haru Miura." She said. "At four in the evening, meet me at Namimori Bridge. We'll settle it there!"

The girl than ran away, leaving a trail of dust... and then gone.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna wondered.

Reborn shrugs.

* * *

Class was over and Tsuna was on time.

It is now four in the evening, but the girl named Haru Miura was still not in sight.

"It's getting late..." Tsuna thought. "I wonder what mom's cooking for dinner."

"I bet it's fried rice." A voice chimed in. "With lots of salt!"

From his left came the figure of Haru Miura.

She's still wearing her school uniform, but something peculiar caught Tsuna's attention. It was her stance of fighting. Tsuna kind of knows what martial art she is using. There are many of those in kung-fu flicks.

It seems Tsuna is dealing with a troublesome individual.

Still, a challenge is a challenge. He needs to get serious, or else Reborn will snipe him from afar. Though it was the least of his concerns right now.

To hit a girl without endangering them are hard. Tsuna have asked Reborn many times about it and he was given a solid answer just before he fought. A solid chop to the nerves behind their neck.

"Are you ready, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded, but he didn't move.

So did Haru.

The sun is already so far in the west, slowly sinking down the horizon as it was reflected onto the river's calm and shallow stream.

Then they both moved at the same time. Haru tried to kick Tsuna, but Tsuna jumped above her. Finally behind her, he lightly karate-choped Haru with the side of his hand, but it was blocked with a hand.

"Do you think that battling me will be that easy? I still have an ace in my sleeve!"

Tsuna wasn't really keen to find out what it is, so he instinctively pulled away from Haru.

"No good, huh?"

In Haru's hand is a stun-gun.

"I don't particularly like these types of weapons, but I don't like prolonged fights." She looked at Tsuna, eyeing him from top to bottom. "You're not bad yourself, but you seemed really unreliable. I guess I need to change the way I look at people."

"You don't have to." Tsuna positioned himself. "Ready when you are."

Haru nodded.

Both of them dashed and met at the center of the bridge. Two stun-guns are each being held in Haru's hands. She looked at the man in-front of her that is about to dodge and move behind her again.

Tsuna, knowing that he's going to be lured into going behind her, passed the chance and went for the chin instead. Forming his fist into a knuckle, he launched a fast uppercut. Being blocked with a slap, Tsuna couldn't risk using a kick, so he withdrew.

Looking from afar, Tsuna grumbled.

"There's no end to this."

"I can fight like this until the sun goes down." Haru smirked. "Ready to admit defeat, Mafia boy?"

"No." Tsuna raised a hand. "Let's settle a condition. If you can hit me anywhere, even once, you win. On the other hand, if I can hit you anywhere, you win."

"...No. From your display of strength, I am clearly outclassed."

"Then I'll handicap myself. I will not move my feet from here."

Tsuna tapped the ashpalt below him confidently.

"I don't know what you're planning, but... is that the only way I'm going to win?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Then tell me one thing. Who is Reborn, and why are you with him. What is your connection to him? Tell me something, anything." She hastily said. "I still can't accept that you're a part of the mafia, but deep inside, I believed that you're a part of it. To tell you the truth, I've asked Reborn about it. The word that came out of him is sincere. It was not a lie, and it made me so mad. Why do you know what he doesn't want to share with me? Who are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi!?"

"I'm the 10th boss of the Vongola Famigla. Haven't I told you that?"

"I see." Haru replied. "About that condition. What will happen if you moved from that spot?"

"...Then I'll admit my defeat."

Haru giggled.

"You really are a foolish man."

Haru proceeds to walk onto the handrailing of the bridge. She grabs the railings as she looked to the river's distance. It was a long pause, and it even confused Tsuna. Then she looked at Tsuna, smiling warmly.

"Hey, just for a head's up, I can't swim."

Tsuna froze from confusion, but he soon moved from where he stood as he saw Haru willingly jumps from the bridge. Hurriedly, Tsuna removed his shoes and took out his wallet and cellphone before jumping from where Haru was previously standing.

Haru hits the cold water with a big splash, and instead of moving, she accepted her fate of drowning.

Surely, her intuition was not wrong.

It was proven to be true, her intuition.

"Why did you do something so stupid?" Tsuna said with Haru in his arm. He's floating on the water, letting the slow stream carry him slowly onto the shore. "You could have died, what can you achieve from killing yourself?"

"I can make you move and lose the fight."

Tsuna was shocked. He was angry, but hearing the playful tone of Haru's voice, he can only laugh merrily.

"You sure did. Why don't you go all the way and kill me while you're at it?"

"I can do that."

Haru moved her lips into Tsuna's cheeks, successfully making Tsuna's heart skips a beat.

Blushing hard, he looked at Haru.

Seeing Tsuna stuttering to form even a word, Haru chuckled.

"Did I successfully killed you?"

Forcefully calming himself, he replied.

"...You made my heart skipped a beat, that's for sure."

Haru cheerfully hugged Tsuna. She wouldn't let go even after they arrived into the shore. Tsuna couldn't swim well, but using his dying will, he somehow know how to at least stay afloat long enough to arrive to the shore.

It was weird.

Having him carry a girl her age in a bridal position, saving a suicidal girl that became affectionate to him, and the dying will powers itself. Slowly, and surely, he felt that sometime later, the dying will's power will eat him in the darkness.

Slowly.

Little by little.

* * *

"Good morning, Reborn."

"Ciaossu, Haru." Reborn greeted. "Are you here to walk the tenth to his school? Isn't it troublesome to be with someone as no good as him?"

"What are you saying, Reborn? Aren't you the one who encouraged me to be with Tsuna instead? Didn't I thank you already for that?"

"Never said encouraged."

"Aww, don't be shy Reborn." Haru quietly whispered. "I know you care for that guy. You sure are working him to the bone though, let him have some fun once in a while."

"Having fun with him is your job, not mine."

"We can share, you know." Haru said. It was then that Tsuna went out of his house, greeting his mother good bye. "Well, see you later Reborn, and thanks again for making me trust in Tsuna-san more."

"Never said trust."

Haru giggled as she began to run towards Tsuna. As she catched up to him, she slowed down, and began to walk beside him.

* * *

"Way to go Tenth!"

Gokudera ran towards Tsuna in neck-breaking speed. Shaking his hands up and down passionately. He looked at Tsuna with admiration while Yamamoto is smiling cheerily beside him, nodding continously.

"Yup, that was indeed amazing."

"Did I do something?"

"The whole school is talking about you, Tenth! They saw you walking here with a girl from an elite school here! That's my Tenth! Having a girlfriend while you're still so young, I'm really proud of you!"

"We're the same age, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna laughed. "And she's just a friend. I like her as one and I don't really want to go further than that."

"Oh, that's okay." Gokudera chuckled. "I respect that decision of yours."

Yamamoto nodded.

"It's good that having a girl flocking around you doesn't make you cocky. I guess I should have thinked more highly of you."

"Don't you dare insult the 10th, jagged seaweed."

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's collar rather strongly.

"I'm not, I'm not!" he laughed.

"That's okay Gokudera-kun. I don't mind."

"If you say so Tenth." Gokudera said, releasing his hand from Yamamoto's collar. Mumbling something about anger and disrespect. "Count yourself lucky today."

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said nervously.

It was going to be an ordinary school day, until an upperclassmen slides the door open. His hair is blonde-colored, also short and spiky. A bandage is plastered onto the bridge of his nose, and an extremely potent battle aura slips out from every inch, corner, and fibre of his body.

"Is Sawada Tsunayoshi here!?"

Instinctively, he raised his hand.

"Great. My name is Sasagawa Ryohei. Meet me at the school's boxing club after-school. I want you to join the boxing club. If you refuse, you'll have to fight me on the ring though, so be prepared!" He laughed as he strongly crosses his arms. "Don't worry, I'm not bullying anyone. I just want to see if his strength can be used on something a little more productive!"

With that he left, laughing out loud.

"Sasagawa... does that mean he's Kyoko's brother?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Yes, he is my brother."

From behind him, Kyoko appeared with an ashamed face. She was painting her face beet red, and she was sweating.

"I'm really sorry about that, Tsuna."

Kyoko is bowing her head to Tsuna, and this startled him.

"N-No! Please, Raise your head. It's fine, I don't mind!"

"Well I do." Kyoko retaliated. "Tsuna, you should try to say no to people."

"I was planning to refuse his offer though."

"Then I'll accompany you!"

Kyoko slammed her hands onto Tsuna's desk. Her head slowly moving closer to Tsuna's.

"N-No really, I can do this myself."

"Oh no mister, I'm going to accompany you to face my brother and that's final. No ifs, no buts, no nothing. Got it!?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Kyoko moved her head away from Tsuna's, and then showing Tsuna a gentle smile before leaving him.

"...What's up with her?" Gokudera questioned.

"Hm..." Yamamoto rubbed his chin as he hummed quietly.

* * *

The boxing club was almost entire made from second years and third years. Tsuna came there alone, but to his surprise, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Reborn, and Kyoko was already there.

And he said that he doesn't need any help.

"Don't worry Tenth, we'll help you if things get rowdy."

"Yup, count on us."

"I just want to see you, Tsuna-san."

"I came here to see you fight. Do not disappoint me."

"Fight! Tsuna-kun!"

Even though Tsuna wasn't here to fight, the situation seems to forbid him from rejecting it softly, for the captain of boxers himself is already set on the ring. Sasagawa Ryohei looked down upon Tsuna with a large grin on his face.

"Are you ready, Tsuna?"

Tsuna reluctantly went inside the ring.

"Do I have to?"

"Not if you don't wanna." Ryohei flaunts a one-two punch into the air. "You can't possibly refuse me when there are many students watching, right?"

"...Not really. I totally can."

Ryohei frowns.

"Then don't! I'm already pumped up over here!" Ryohei is now angry. He released a barrage of punches into the air. "Listen up Tsuna. My motto is **" ! ! !"** you got that!? That means, I have to give it my all when I'm fighting! Then I'll go past the extreme, and become The Ultimate!"

Tsuna looked at Reborn.

Reborn smirked as if saying "Go crazy."

Tsuna snorted as he replied with a wide smile and a raised eyebrow.

Realizing that Tsuna is ready, Ryohei started.

"Whoever knocks the opponent out first win. The rules of boxing is applied for this match, so no hitting below the waist, or hitting the top of the head or neck. Make sure your gears aren't loose, and those mouthpiece doesn't hurt when it's inserted."

Tsuna did all he was told and is now ready for battle.

Nodding silently, both of them stares onto each other. Casually moving both feet, Ryohei closes in while staying low.

Tsuna didn't anticipate his swiftness, and is given a hard knuckle to his right cheek.

Ryohei paused but retracted his fist too late, for Tsuna have countered with a punch of middle power, but it definitely strikes at a critical spot. Ryohei's interest rose sky high as he dodged back to dodge any other blows that Tsuna may assault.

Ryohei grinned.

"You're pretty good, Tsuna."

Tsuna nods before shabbily copying Ryohei's style of boxing. He moved from side to side with ease, and then managed to land a punch on Ryohei's chest. This chance was not spoiled by Ryohei as he proceeds to one-two Tsuna's cheeks. Being hit like that was the first time for Tsuna, and it was... exciting, for a lack of a better term.

Noticing an opening, Tsuna unleashed a cockscrew that hits Ryohei on the cheek, but Ryohei punched Tsuna's cheek at the same time Tsuna's cockscrew lands on him.

" **– ! ?"**

Everyone was shocked when after both of them regained balance, they unleashed blows after blows after blows of fists. Tsuna being someone from a feather-weight can only hope to foot his way around Ryohei's lethal assaults. Ryohei himself being on a middle-weight class, can only hope to outlast Tsuna in stamina. Tsuna's fist doesn't hurt that much, but the effectiveness of his punches scares him.

Like a bee, Tsuna's fists are like a bee's stinger. It's size is small, but the damage it unleashed was devastating. He had been hit by that twice, and the sting from that attack is still lingering on his cheek.

Tsuna wasn't off any better. His feet is burning from being moved so rapidly. He is still holding his ground, but his body can't really keep up with this particular battle. His muscles are far too untrained while Ryohei's have been trained since how long ago it was that he started boxing.

Still, it was decided that one punch will settle it all.

Then it happened.

It was a decisive strike the knocked the two fighters out.

Tsuna hits Ryohei directly at his nerves, while Ryohei punched Tsuna on the abdomen. Both of them stood lazily before keeling over at the same time. Realizing that the two fighters have fainted, the referee calls the match a draw.

* * *

"Tsuna, I appreciate that you're being active at school now, but this is just pushing my patience."

Tsuna's mom is at the hospital while I-Pin and Lambo guards the house with a babysitter that Reborn had called. A woman named Bianchi if Tsuna's mom remembered correctly. She is peeling an apple and is making a bunny-shaped slices with it.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay Tsuna. Mom's happy that you're finally opening yourself to people." Tsuna's mom laughed. "I guess hiring Reborn half a year ago was a right decision afterall. I knew he was a great home tutor for you."

Tsuna looked outside the window with a smile. The sun is being clouded by storm-clouds. Seeing that it is almost the winter season, it couldn't be helped if one of two snow-storm is coming.

"I've given the school your permission slip, and since Lambo and I-Pin is at home today, I'll be with you for the whole day, Tsuna. Aren't I the greatest mom?"

"You're the best Mom." Tsuna said as he grins happily.

Tsuna's mom smiled helplessly.

Then the room entrance is opened by a figure he knows best.

"Yo, Tsuna! I came here to bring another basket of sushi!"

"Yamamoto! It's nice to see you again!"

Yamamoto was startled of the appearance of Tsuna's mom. "H-Hello, Obaa-san! I came here to greet Tsuna."

"Wait, Tenth's mom is here!?" A sound of footsteps turned into running. "E-Excuse me! My name is Gokudera Hayato, I am Tenth—I mean, Sawada Tsunayoshi's right-hand man! It is nice—no, a pleasure to meet you!" Gokudera proceeds to bow politely, and Yamamoto followed.

"Tsuna you never told me that you have a right-hand!" Tsuna's mom was worried.

"He's not, Mom." Tsuna said calmly.

This shocked Gokudera as his reality was cracking before him.

"He's one of my best friend." Smiling cockily, he looked at Gokudera. "Right?"

Gokudera himself felt relieved as tears of joy flows from his eyes.

"Tenth! You're so cool!"

"Hahaha, I'm not." Tsuna gently refused. "I think you're cooler than me, Hayato."

"Hey~ Haru bought cakes and puddings for everyone!" Next is a female with an outfit from a private high-school. Noticing a woman that resembles Tsuna, she muttered. "Hahi? Tsuna, you never said that you have an older sister."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile as her mom laughed histerically. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she clutches her side.

"Oh, my. I didn't know I looked so young." The woman finally calmed down and introduced herself to her. "I'm not Tsuna's sister, young lady. My name is Sawada Nana, I am Tsuna's mom." She chuckled. "Though, I do like being called "Onee-san" again from time-to-time."

"O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Haru bowed. "P-Please accept these cakes as a token of apology!"

"Apology accepted." Nana grinned as she picked the cakes and puddings inside the plastic bag. So many variety that totaled into seven cakes and seven puddings, each in different colors. "Wow, you have great taste, Haru."

Haru snickered.

"I guess I do."

"EXTREME!" Yelled someone from outside the door. The person itself opened the door and excused himself inside. Behind him is Kyoko being extremely ashamed. With a loud voice, he greeted. "Good afternoon everyone, I'm Sasagawa Ryohei from the room next door. I heard Tsuna is allowed to be visited now!?"

"You must be Ryohei, right? Are you alright? Did my son give you a hard time?"

Ryohei grinned as he shows everyone his right hand that is on a supporting bandage.

"He sure did! Tsuna is really strong. I'm glad that I get to fight someone like him."

Nana pouts.

"I was expecting Tsuna to have a gentler hobby, but I guess this kind of thing is fine too."

"Actually it was my brother who forced Tsuna into doing it. I am absolutely ashamed to admit having a brother like him." Kyoko profusedly apologized as she bowed her head many, many time to Nana. "I hope you have the heart to forgive us."

"Nope." Nana smiled. Kyoko swears that a demon is slowly forming behind her.

"I knew it." Tears of regret came trickling down Kyoko's cheeks, but Ryohei only laughed at the sudden development of things.

It was another peaceful day at Namimori General Hospital.

* * *

One by one, they are hunted.

Like trophy animals released into the wild.

One by one, they fell.

One by one, they are claimed.

A raging animal and a calm, but strong wave wreaked havoc on the beach's midle.

One aims to kill, the other for thrill.

Namimori was not the same that night, as the moon began to fell, the beast howls his prey.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, Saber Macro here.**

 **This is rather unusual for me to post an author note, but let me have this chance to tell you that I** _ **really**_ **like the Reborn series. I know that changing some character's motivation and relation to one another is kinda iffy, but I wanted to integrate more females into the plot as a permanent and active member for the rest of the story all the way until the end.**

 **No characters will be genderbended. I repeat, I won't do any genderbending. I will use only the casts of Reborn and I will not add Original Characters. Period.**

 **I will however, power-up some character before they achieve that goal, so Tsuna and the others won't lose any fight after defeating the previous big bad, and make Hibari's fight scenes less anti-climactic, except when it needs to be anti-climactic, like a certain fight in the near future.**

 **This chapter rewrotes the first 62 chapters of the manga with added scenes and reduced scenes for some character. I will omit characters who are either irrelevant in the long run, or have no effect whatsoever to the plot in-general. (Longchamp's girlfriend, High-school bullies A, B, C, et cetera)**

 **I think that's it from me, if you're confused or found an error in grammar or a typo, please review or pm me directly so I can edit it, I'm sure that I did make some mistakes, so please, do not hesitate.**

 **I think I've rambled long enough, time for me to go!**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_


	2. of Namimori

**Lion**

 ** _I do not own Reborn! All right's reserved._**

* * *

It is the time of graduation for 3rd year students of Namimori Junior High, but with many seats being empty, it felt more like a lazy assembly. There's nothing teachers can do but have the police guards outside the school and around its perimeter.

Sasagawa Ryohei though, was safe from the merciless onslaught. As he stood on the podium, telling the speech of his success as a valedictorian, he caught a group of people sitting at the middle of the guest seats.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Haru Miura, and his sister, Sasagawa Kyoko formed a line with his parents beside Kyoko's. Pausing to smile, he looked at them and they noticed. Tsuna waved his hand and Ryohei raised his hand.

Continuing his speech, they can't believe that Ryohei is graduating today. They're very fond of Ryohei, and having this particular upperclassmen is what makes any event with him fun. The christmas party, the new year's eve, and the hanabi too was fun with him around.

Still, a part of life is to go somewhere, and Tsuna respects Ryohei's decision to move forward.

Still, it was weird that Hibari Kyoya is missing. He was supposed to be here as per the rules of the school that says "The Head of Disciplinary Comittee must come to official events held by the school."" Yet he's nowhere to be found.

People behind Tsuna, his upperclassmen, was glad that they're not targeted and hurt. Was there something going on that Tsuna wasn't aware of?

He doesn't really know his upperclassmen well and Ryohei is the first upperclassmen he had encountered and it was four months ago. It is true that a rumor had started that the upperclassmens are being picked on one by one by someone from outside the school, but he thought that it was not his responsibility to retalliate.

Ryohei stopped his speech at the same time Tsuna ceased his pondering. Looking at the crowd in-front of him and raised both hand, shouting out loud and was followed by the member of the boxing club.

" **EXTREEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

* * *

"This is goodbye, Tsuna."

"Yeah, take care, Ryohei."

Both of them shook hands and stays like that for a while, looking at each other with determination. Ryohei smiled and so does Tsuna, before they both laughed together without knowing why.

"It was fun, Tsuna." Ryohei released his hand and formed a knuckle.

"It sure was." Tsuna bumped his knuckle to Ryohei's. "You're always welcome to visit us."

"I'll take up your offer then!"

It was then that Ryohei walked away from Tsuna. He stopped at the entrance of Namimori high and turned around. Waving his arm above him, he was replied with Tsuna waving at him.

He can't contain his happiness as he retreated behind the school gate coolly.

"You really like my brother, huh?"

Kyoko walked to Tsuna. Her question throws Tsuna off-guard because she had never seem to be interested in her brother before. Still, remembering that Kyoko is Ryohei's sister, Tsuna was sure that she loves her brother.

"Yeah, he's a fun guy."

Kyoko giggled.

"I know, but he's really stupid sometimes. Like when he tried to force you into the boxing club, or when he pitted class B and class C to fight class A on the sports festival, or when he was easily lied by the lifeguards from the beach we visited a month ago..."

"He is, isn't it." Tsuna agrees with Kyoko. "Seeing him happy like that makes me glad, though."

"And why is that?"

Kyoko looked up.

Tsuna have been seeing Kyoko's face a lot lately, but this one is her cutest yet.

Blushing, he looked to the side.

"I... I was glad that he had a fun-time with me. When I became friends with Gokudera, I was happy that someone thinks of me highly. When I became friends with Yamamoto, I was happy that someone remembers that I exist. When I became friends with Ryohei, I was glad that he had fun hanging-out with his underclassmen."

"Then what did you think when I became your friend?"

Tsuna looked at Kyoko. He straighten his posture and looked Kyoko in the eye. His heart is beating fast and he struggled to form a word.

But it came out.

"I... was happy that a girl as pretty as you wants to be my friend, Kyoko."

"P-pretty?" Kyoko blushed.

"Yeah. Do you remember when you talked to me a a year and a half ago?" Tsuna's eyes are still locking with Kyoko. "That... was the first time a girl has ever talked to me other than my mom. Talking to you like this now made me feel nostalgic. I would be happy if we could stay in touch like this."

Kyoko was stunned, but she nodded slowly.

Her face is redder than ever, and she held her cheek with both hands of her.

"I-I would be honored." Kyoko laughed nervously. "What is this feeling. My chest is beating really fast and my face is all warm. When I look at you right now, Tsuna. Your face seems to be so close to me and I'm really-really happy right now for some reason."

The two of them nervously, but happily looked at each other.

Then the two of them looked elsewhere the opposite of the other.

Awkwardness fills the air, and Tsuna nervously started a conversation.

"T-Then, I'll see you later?"

"Y-Yeah, I have to do something with uh... um... Hana! Yeah, she said we should meet at the park today so um... yeah, uh... bye for now?"

"Yeah, bye-bye."

Kyoko ran as fast as she could, and Tsuna was too embarassed to look where she ran into. From behind him a hand touched his shoulder.

"Tenth..."

It was Gokudera.

"That was amazing!" Gokudera thought. "To think that you've made a girl like Sasagawa Kyoko blush like a tomato! What a guy my boss is. I am so proud to be your right-hand man right now!"

"I-I am?" Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously. "But I didn't have any intention to make her be embarassed like that. It was just a spur of the moment. Honest."

"That's no good, Tsuna." Yamamoto chimed in. His arms lazily hangs behind his head. "We were watching from afar you know, and you missed your chance to make her yours."

It was then that a stun-gun is aimed to Yamamoto's side.

"Speak no more, Takeshi-kun." It was Haru, and she was not exactly pleased with this sudden revelation. "To think that Tsuna-san likes that sort of girl is already disheartening. Aaaah, maybe I should transfer to this school next semester."

"Y-You guys!" Tsuna yelled. "I think of Kyoko more like a friend! Yamamoto, stop giving Haru any weird ideas!"

It was another peaceful day... up until a crashing sound was heard three blocks away from the school ground.

Tsuna was the first to notice it, and Yamamoto was the second. Looking at each other, they looked at Gokudera and then Haru. All of them nodding in an agreement, they ran outside the school in a hurry.

Arriving at the scene of the crime, they're greeted with a lying body of a friend they knew too well. The figure is clutching his arm and the wounds on his shoulder is severe. The bag he held containing his diploma and his boxing gloves are miles away from him, but it has his blood all over it.

He was barely conscious, and the flames that almost surrounds him makes the matter worst. Tsuna hurriedly ordered Yamamoto and Gokudera to pull Ryohei out of the fire. Turning to Haru, she already knows what to do, and that is to call the ambulance. Tsuna himself ran into the fire to salvage the bag that contains Ryohei's precious item before it was too late to be salvaged.

Successfully avoiding a disaster, Ryohei is put onto an ambulance cart.

His condition is critical, but he's still conscious, barely hanging in there.

He looked at Tsuna.

Forming a knuckle, he whispered powerlessly.

"Take good care of my sister."

Tsuna who is accompanying him inside the ambulance, held his hand with his hands. Tears well up and rolls down his cheek.

"I'm sorry!" He repeated. "I'm really, really sorry!"

Inside his fist is a crumpled paper, and he intends to give it to him. He was gaining his composure, but what he reads inside tore his heart into pieces. It was all his fault it became like this. He was careless that he did not foresee this. All the talk about being the 10th head of Vongola Famiglia, and he can't even protect one of his friends from harm.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm really, sorry."

* * *

 _Dear 10th of Vongola_

 _When you read this note, the man named "Sasagawa Ryohei" is already in a critical condition. Rest assured that I will not kill him, but I will introduce him to the world of hurt. I won't claim his life, but I will claim his safety._

 _About the onslaught of Namimori's students, it was all my doing._

 _It was a chance meeting that someone knows who the current head of Vongola is, and I am grateful for his honest answer. That is why I spared him._

 _You're a wise man, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _I would like to meet you as the one who will change the world for the better. You may not tell any soul about this or else I will destroy every acquintance you have. Meet me at an amusement park outside the town of Namimori. Alone._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rokudo Mukuro._

* * *

It was decided that he is going to go at the middle of the day.

It was Sunday, but there's hardly any sun above him.

There's only a dark cloud that swirled endlessly with the wind. Tsuna wasn't really keen on observing things, but now that he's really not in the mood for it, he started to pay attention to the most frivolous of things he encountered.

He was about to leave the street, but a voice called for him.

"Where are you going, Tsuna?"

Tsuna hesitately looked at Reborn, who is standing atop of a fence.

"I'm going to kick Mukuro's ass."

A shot was fired at Tsuna. Tsuna effortlessly dodges it, but it grazed his cheeks. Reborn shot another, and it grazed Tsuna's other cheeks. Reborn was not pleased with this development of Tsuna, and he can feel the darkness of Vongola that slowly spreads through his body.

"I see that The Vongola's Sins are affecting you, Tsuna."

"And what of it?"

"You're a danger to everyone, and to yourself. That's why I won't let you go through with this."

On Reborn's hand is a taped piece of paper concerning Rokudo Mukuro. Tsuna was surprised as he had already shreds it for sure last night. I guess it was not impossible for Reborn to salvage a missing evidence, he is the best of the best alright.

"I heard about it, Tsuna-kun."

Haru appears from his right. One stun-gun in each hands, she walled the right side of the intersection.

"So a casualty showed up, it's not your fault that it happened."

"Yeah Tsuna."

Behind him now is Yamamoto. A baseball bat on his hand, he waited and blocked the front-side of the intersection.

"If you are played into Mukuro's hand, there's no telling what he can do with you. Or are you already being controlled by him?"

"Sorry Tenth."

Gokudera pulls out four dynamite in each hand. A cigarette is lit on his mouth and he blocked the left-side of the intersection.

"I can symphatize to how you feel, but charging there alone is out of the question."

Tsuna was silent.

The sky s getting bleaker by the second. Tsuna is motionless as he is trapped by his fellow friends. Reborn is blocking the way he came and will surely kill him if he dares to strike him now. He doesn't really want to hurt his friends, but he had no choice in this matter.

Forming a flame in his mind, the dying will is awakened.

Charging for Yamamoto, he raised his hand for a punch.

Yamamoto didn't react. He only stood there as Tsuna went past him, but then at the last moment, he grumbled and released a strike directed to Tsuna's chest. It hits him clean and he fell not far from Yamamoto.

Yamamoto picked him by the nape of his shirt and tossed him back into the middle of the intersection.

Tsuna is half-conscious, not knowing what had strike him.

It is raining. Slowly, Tsuna is overwhelmed by his friend and mentor.

He tried going for Gokudera next, but his wall of explosion prevented him from going past him. He tried his luck with Yamamoto again, but he stopped him with his swift strikes. In desperation, he goes for Haru. Even with a face that is full of raindrops, Haru still outclasses Tsuna in fighting prowess.

"See, Tsuna? You're too weak." Reborn closes into Tsuna and points his gun at his forehead. It is loaded with a real bullet that is purposedly used to kill Tsuna. "Even Haru is stronger than you now. Try calming down, your mind is in a mess right now."

Reborn shot his gun.

The bullet flew away from the gun and hits the asphalt beside Tsuna.

"...I can't aim properly today, this rain is blinding my eyes."

With that reborn retreated.

His three friends walked up to him. Haru slowly raised Tsuna, and it was Gokudera and Yamamoto's job to carry him home. In the wild and thunderous rain, the four of them walked to Tsuna's home, all drenched.

"W-What happened!? Reborn said that Tsuna fell on the street. Is he okay!?"

Nana worriedly ran to Tsuna, he's unconscious.

"He needs some rest." Haru said. "I'll take him to his room. Obaa-san, may I request four sets of towel?"

"Certainly, yes!" Nana ran to the bathroom, while Yamamoto and Gokudera carried Tsuna atop the stairs and into his room. Haru in the mean-time follows Nana into the bathroom to pass the towel upstairs.

"Here's your towel." Haru crudely threw a towel to Yamamoto and Gokudera. She then walked beside Tsuna to dry him up from exhaustion and the rain. "I sometimes wonder if this is the right thing to do. Now that I've really done it, this does not bode well with me. At all."

"That's to be expected." Said Gokudera. "I hate to admit it but Reborn is right. We can't let our boss go and kill himself like that. Even if that damned Rokudo Mukuro did harm Sasagawa Ryohei, we can't let Tsuna go without our company."

"Well, this is a new experience for us." Yamamoto dried himself as he mumbled. "Still, knocking Tsuna down was really painful. The fight felt like it was prolonged indefinitely, and with each strike, I can sense that Tsuna too is overflowing with hate and depression... I can sorta symphatize with him. I've been there once."

"To think that he was desperate to avenge Sasagawa Ryohei... as far as trying to fight me... that was not the Tsuna I know." Wiping his face, Haru bit her lip. "But this face is Tsuna's. I don't understand why he's so worked up about this. He's just an upperclassmen, why go so far for the sake of a single upperclassmen!? He didn't lift a finger when Namimori was in chaos from four months ago. So why!?"

"...Because Tsuna is holding the responsibility of his men."

"Reborn!"

"Throughout history, Vongola Famiglia was known to be the most-feared of all the mafia famiglia. From the first generation up to now, it is still regarded as one. Although they are what we call a pack of monsters, all their leader have the same characteristic of Tsuna. They're stupidly kind to everyone."

Reborn looked at Haru.

"Ryohei is only the catalyst of his anger, but I know that somewhere deep inside him, something else is affecting Tsuna."

"And that is?"

"The Vongola's Sins."

* * *

It was lucid.

His dream was.

Meeting nine person that are unknown to her, he looked at the man farther from him. An adult reflection of himself that cozily sits at a throne-like chair. His hand rests his cheek as his head is burning with a dying will flame.

The glove he wears, blazing with a gentle orange flame calmed Tsuna.

"Vongola Decimo." The man said.

It is then that everyone in the room looked at him.

A man with nothing in his hand, burning with burning red flame with an orange one mixed in. In-front of him a man with a blue and orange flames that burned brightly. A man with a fork that is burning brightly with orange flame. A man with a Katar that burns Green in the dark. A man with a Boomerang that burns Indigo. A man with two dimly litted dual revolvers. A man with a cane that burns brightly-yellow.

All of their flames are no match for the one farthest from Tsuna.

He was sure that for a second, the orange flame turned rainbow.

"Vongola Decimo." The man repeated. "Your time for meeting us draws near, but it is not now. Why have your subconcious sends you here? Is something troubling you, have an event awakened griefs inside you?"

Tsuna wasn't really sure how to answer the man.

More or less, he was not allowed to talk.

"...Is it perhaps that, you are unable to talk? Then you're not even fit to be with us. Away with you, you are not welcomed here. Not yet."

The man lifts his chest from his hand. Sitting straight, he used the hand infused with flames and waves it at Tsuna. Instnatly, Tsuna was pushed with the wind coming from the man's light hand-gesture. He was dragged far from the gathering, and into the limitless darkness, until the gathering hall was nothing more than a dot of light, and there there was nothing.

Just bleak darkness of the mind.

* * *

Tsuna woke up.

The first thing he saw is Haru who is resting her head on Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna lightly pats Haru's head, ruffling her hair softly.

"Wake up, Haru."

"Ha...hi..." Haru rubbed her eyes with his hand. "Good morning, Tsuna-san."

It took her a while before realizing that she was sleeping on Tsuna's lap. She looked at him blankly before something inside her head exploded and it turned her cheeks redder than apple. Her mouth keeps stuttering to let out a word or two, but she was denied by her own current state of mind.

"Did you have a good sleep, Tenth?"

"Yo, Tsuna."

He in-fact, did.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry." He looked at Gokudera, and then Yamamoto. He then turned his head towards Haru. "I'm sorry that I made you fight yesterday. That was really stupid, even from me."

"No, it's fine, Tsuna-san." Haru calmly said. "You must have your own reason to do so... but I expect a date with you as compensation."

"I'll think about it."

He rose from his bed and slides out of it.

"Have you seen Reborn?"

"He went back to Italy."

Nana appeared from behind Gokudera. Her arms are crossed, and she glared at Tsuna with something that could kill a thousand demons instantly, and it did made Tsuna shiver from fear, even if it is only for an insult.

"Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Haru Miura. You shall not leave this room until I permit you to. I am now going to explain Reborn's order to Tsuna."

"W-What about school?" Haru calmly questioned.

"Who cares about school!"

"Hahi!?" Haru comically replied.

Clearing her throat, she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto, investigate about Rokudo Mukuro and the agressor of Namimori High. A special permission slip has been given to the school, so do not worry. For Haru, I want you to ask around your school for a rumour regarding those agressor." She eyed the respective individual, before moving to Tsuna. "Tsuna, your job is to apologize to Ryohei. Your action yesterday was unforgivable for a boss, and I want you to hear what Ryohei's oppinion regarding your actions yesterday."

"Reborn..."

"Also, Reborn entrusted me with these." She pulled out an orange ball of clay as big as her hand. It is tied onto a rope that worked as a necklace. "Wear this and don't you dare even for one second remove it from your body."

Nana threw the lump of clay ball to Tsuna, which he catched with ease.

Looking at it, he found himself looking at his own reflection.

Yeah, this kind of face suits him more. A nice smile with no intention to kill whatsoever.

He wore the lump of clay and proceeds to look up. He looked at his friend and his mom. Smiling brightly, he nodded and everyone nodded back to him.

"That's our Tenth."

"Never hesitate again, Tsuna."

"Do your best, Tsuna-san."

Nana sighed, smiling. She proceeds to exit herself out of the room before it was too rowdy.

"Dear me. When did you grow up, Tsuna?"

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

Kyoko slapped Tsuna's cheek red.

"Stupid! You're so stupid, Tsuna!"

Without hesitation, Kyoko went out of her way to be physical. After she heard about Tsuna's heartfelt apology to Ryohei, she couldn't just stay still and be the voiceless one. She just had to drag Tsuna out of the room, across the hallway, down the stairs, and to the hospital garden just to slap Tsuna's cheek red.

Tsuna's cheek is now red.

Kyoko slapped it red.

"Stupid Tsuna! If you have the time to avenge my brother, think of what you're doing first you moron! Who said that you can just go and kill people like that. If you kill that man Mukuro when he started making a ruckus four months ago, then by all means, but your action yesterday... if those were true, then you're an idiot through and through."

Tsuna laughed nervously.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Good." Kyoko smiled. "You may treat the Sasagawas on a dinner in a fancy restaurant next time. I'll be looking forward to it."

Tsuna smiled, even with his cheek red-colored.

"Then... remember the sensation of my slap. Whenever you're going to try something stupid, picture its sensation in your mind." Kyoko grinned from ear to ear. "Now go meet with your friends and kick that Mukuro's ass!"

Tsuna nodded.

Kyoko said her farewell before looking up.

Ryohei's bedroom is where he is looking. At the window, is Ryohei.

He heard the whole conversation, apparently.

"Sorry if my sister was too rough there."

It was only a floor, surely Tsuna could hear his voice clear enough.

Tsuna shook his head.

"No, I needed that. Thanks, Ryohei."

"Anytime you need a beating, Tsuna." Ryohei grinned. "Though, because of you, my sister skipped school to spend some time with me, so for that, I am grateful."

* * *

A bomb exploded, and it sent a man wearing glasses across the street.

Gokudera stood proudly, apparently he's winning.

"Damn... that was rough." He mumbled. "I never imagined the perpetrator to be a proffesional assassin."

Still, he managed to blow away the man in question.

Slowly closing his distance to the man, Gokudera stopped as the man rose up from the smokes surrounding him.

Marks of explosions are clearly visible around his body. His torn clothes are also made evident that Gokudera's explosives hits him directly. Yet having that man being so resillient scares him a little too much.

The man adjusted his glasses.

"Ah... I need to go home."

"...What did you say?"

Looking at Gokudera, it was obvious that he holds extreme grudges in him. With his weapon, a spike-propelling yo-yo, he gave Gokudera enough problems for the day, and it doesn't really take him luck to defeat him.

Using every skill he had, Gokudera managed to slide an advantage, but attacking him now would be problematic for him. His dynamites are running low. He had more at stock in his house, but running back to his house would be out of the question right now.

Gokudera steels himself, holding an unlit dynamite on his hand.

"Tell me your name."

"...Chikusa." He dramatically stares Gokudera down. "Kakimoto Chikusa."

He turned his back to Gokudera and slurred his way out of the fight.

"Hey, wait!"

He was interrupted with Chikusa's last swing of his yo-yo, before disappearing from Gokudera's sight.

He wants to pursue him, but the police have already put up their sirens.

Not good. Even if they're the mafias, negotiating with the police would be a waste of their time, not to mention it would complicate matters and trouble the Tenth. Right now, his priority is to go unnoticed by the police.

* * *

"Let us overview our findings then."

Tsuna nodded alongside with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They're sitting on the table, eating lunch. Nana cooked a light lunch for seven people, and she is as happy as she can be right now.

"Then I'll begin with what I found." Gokudera started. "I met the perpetrator, or one out of two of them. A man from Kokuryuu Junior High with the name of Chikusa Kakimoto. He is a yo-yo user that spits out thousands of thin needles. Though I won the encounter, I failed to secure the man. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, Hayato-kun." Tsuna said, looking at Gokudera with concern. "I'm just glad that you're not badly injured."

"Tenth..."

"Then I'll share what I found." Yamamoto sighed. "Sadly, I didn't find anything of note at all. I was about to say that they're wearing the Kokuryuu Junior High outfit, but seeing that they could force Gokudera into a draw, I doubt that they're real students."

"I thought so too." Gokudera clicked his tongue. "Do not hesitate when you're going to fight them, Tenth. Those guys are bad news."

Tsuna nodded.

"Then, I'll share my part."

Everyone turned their head to Haru.

Haru cleared her throat after a sudden surprise.

"I found their hide-out. I was glad that we prevented Tsuna from going, because the theme park that Mukuro spoke of is a land of traps." Haru opened a map. "That park you remembered is no more, Tsuna-san. An earthquake caused a landslide there. The park is mostly forgotten by the owner and the state since it was too bothersome to remade it from scratch. It must be their hideout, and I am sure that you're going to die if you charge head in yesterday. No matter how strong you are."

Tsuna looked down. Arrows of different size have already pierce through his heart many-many time.

"Lunch is served!"

Nana slammed a plateful of food onto the table.

It is a delicious-looking spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce.

"Is Italian food alright, Yamamoto?"

"I'll eat anything if its tasty."

Nana turned her glance into glare, and it shocked Yamamoto off his pace.

"Are you challenging my specialty, Yamamoto-kun?" She said. "Mom's Spaghetti, do you doubt its tastiness, Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto is face to face with a woman who can summon devils behind her. He doesn't stand a chance, not even if he brought the entire fleet of japan or seek help from the united nations.

"I...I'm sorry."

"Good."

They began eating and it is indeed tasty.

Mom's spaghetti is the best.

It felt nostalgic to Tsuna.

His mom always fire herself up whenever she was making italian dishes, now Tsuna knows why. Seeing that he himself is part italian, it must be what dad usually eats when he was at home, slacking around doing nothing.

Which reminds him... where is his dad right now?

* * *

"Get inside."

A man wearing a cap threw a man inside a fortified jail-cell. The wall is overly-reinforced, and the steel bars are made from the strongest material they could find. Demeaning the man further by kicking him, the prisoner spat the blood inside his mouth at his face.

Wiping the blood off of his face with a little sleight of hand, he smiled at his prisoner.

"Hibari Kyouya, would you be interested in working with me?"

"No."

"Oh, why is that? You don't need to be so hard on yourself for losing to me. Everybody lose to me at least once in their lifetime."

Having his back on the wall, he looked at the helpless Hibari Kyouya, the supposed demon of Namimori, the Ashura of the disciplinary comittee, and all those title that could scare the higher deity into cowering in fear.

"Then how about a proposition?"

Hibari glared at the man in-front of him.

"I'm not negotiating with a scum."

"I never said that you'll have a say in this." The man planted his feet on Hibari's shoulder, slowly moving his head to meet with Hibari Kyouya's. "I'll be borrowing that body of yours, whether you will like it or not."

"You will shut your mouth now," Hibari disgustedly looked at the man in-front of him. His face was so close, but he can't seem to reach it. "If you can't, I'll bite you to death."

"If I say that I'm immortal?"

"Then I'll ground you."

"My, my. Such a foul mouthed human you are." The man turned away and out of the prison. "Hibari Kyoya, you're an interesting man, and one I struggle to control even after a curse have been placed within you. Such a scary man in such a humble time."

In-front of the man is Chikusa Kakimoto.

"An intruder, Mukuro-sama." Chikusa adjusted his glasses. "It is the Vongola."

Rokudo Mukuro smirked, slowly disintegrating into mist.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe I finished the second chapter in a day. I must be using a lot of magic right now.**

 **Anyway, this is the second chapter of "Lion". This is a rewrite of chapter 63 to chapter 68, and why it ends in a villain dialogue is because that I don't want to include fighting the Kokuryuu Junior High Gang on the same chapter as Tsuna's character development.**

 **So, reviews are always welcomed, and if you spot any error or typos, please do not hesitate to PM or add it in your review. Constructed critics are advised, and I also would advise against flaming or hate comments for the purpose of hate. What use are those anyway?**

 **I think I've rambled long enough.**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_


End file.
